A New Group Of Digidestined Arrive.
by AnimeLuver
Summary: Of course all the original and 02 DD will be a BIG part in this since this takes place in 02. Unfortunattly the new DD are going to be a handful! A new evil will be along and someone you won't be expecting.. Romance will be added to the fic soon too.


A New Group Of DD arrives  
  
I quickly slamed my locker door shut, "Thank god the days over and thank god it's Friday!" I muttered picking up my backpack. I walked down the hall and then around a corner until I met up with my friends. "So you guys are coming over tonight aren't you?" I asked leaning against a locker.  
"As long as I can get a ride home." Lisa said. Lisa has blonde hair that matches perfectly with her blue eyes.  
"That goes for me too." Racheal said slamming her locker shut. Racheal has long brown hair and brown eyes, shes quite tall, especially to me! (I'm short =P )  
"Ya, don't worry about driving me home though, mom will pick me up tomorrow morning." Hayley said. Hayley also has brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"Great! I think Yvonne and Krsytle are coming too." I replied.  
Hayley groaned, "oh man!"  
"Oh come on Hayley! They're my friends too!" I said.  
"I know." She said.  
"Well anyways, I better get going, come over around 5-6." I said with a wave.   
*later*  
Theres a knock at the door and I run to answer it, "Coming!!" I swing open the door amd stand face to face with Yvonne who hugs her as she answers "Hi Yvonne!" I say happily hugging back. "How ya doing?"  
"Hi! Pretty good!" She replies walking into the house and hanging up her coat. I shut the door and follow her in, "So.. What are we watching?"  
"No idea!" She says as theres another knock. I get up and open the door again and let in Lisa and Racheal. A few minutes later Krystle and Hayley are over and blah blah blah...   
*later*  
"Ally what the hell is the computer doing?" Someone asks although I'm not sure because I wasn't really paying attention.  
"No idea.. I have some things downloading from earlier but.. It shouldn't be making that kind of racket!" I say walking over to my computer and clicking off the screen saver. I click on my downloading files and see theres nothing unual about them. I cock my head in confusion and pause the downlaod but the noise won't stop.  
"That's odd.." I say confused with what's happening. About a second later I was surrounded by my friends all trying to figure out how to make it stop. Suddenly the screen turned a white yellow and started to glow and 12 tags and crests came out from the computer and two landed in each of our hands. Hayley and I squealed in delight, "Oh my god! These are crests!" I said happily.  
"Ya your right Ally they really are!!" Hayley shouts out.  
"Oh hey they are too!" Krystle says looking them over.  
Yvonne nods slightly, "Some Digimon thingy right?"  
"Sure is!!" I say happily.  
"Oh god!" Lisa says.   
Ally puts the two crests down, "umm.. How come we got two? And ones black.."  
Hayley shakes her head, "No idea.."  
"Well.. Since the crests are supposed to reflect your best traits.. Maybe the black ones are your bad traits?" Yvonne suggests.  
"Oh ya!! That's gotta be it!" I say studying mine.  
"I have no clue what your talking about." Racheal says with a laugh.  
"Neither do I.." Says Lisa.  
All of a sudden a D3 flies out of the computer to each of us.. Well sorta... My digivice flies from the screen and flies RIGHT into my face. "OW!!" I wail rubbing the place it hit.  
Hayley laughs at me for a second but then stop and looks around innocently.  
I grumble giving her a dirty look and hook the D3 to my pant bottoms. I blink and get a strong urge to check my e-mail so I do so and theres an e-mail addressed to 'The New DD' I open it and it reads:  
Dear Digidestined:  
Please go to the Digital world right away,  
signed,  
Gennai  
  
I blink and tell Racheal and Lisa to follow my lead as Krystle Hayley and I put our D3's up to the computer screen, "Digi port open!!" I say and we get sucked in. We fall down infront of a t.v screen. I look in it to see Lisa and Racheal still in my living room stareing at the computer screen. "You guys! Put the digivice up to the computer screen!!" I say showing my fear. Then I scream at the top of my lungs and swing around feeling a tap on the shoulder and then blink sitting face to face with Davis. Hayley and Krystle just keep instructing Racheal and Lisa while I cock my head, "Oh my god.. Y-Your.. Davis!!!!" I say out loud.  
He blinks and smiles proudly, "Guess I am well known! Hey.. how'd you know my name?"   
"Easy your on a t.v show.. Wait a minute..I'm seriously talking face to face with THE Daisuke Motomiya?!?!" I say getting a bit excited.  
He nods.  
I squeal and hug him, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS SO COOL!!" I let him go and then say, "Oh by the way, my names Ally!"  
He gives me a funny look, "uh hi.."  
Right then I got flattened by Rachel and Lisa. "oof!"  
Hayley again starts laughing.   
"Sorry Ally.." Rachel and Lisa say getting off while Davis helps me up.   
"Thanks.." I mutter giving dirty looks to Hayley who finally stops laughing.  
Davis puts a hand over his mouth and laughs lightly. I sigh and then look down into my lap when two digieggs fall out of the sky and land on mine and everyone else's laps. "Two?!?!"  
"Must have something to do with the two crests.. Speacking of which maybe we should translate them.." Krystle says putting hers on the ground, a few seconds later we all do the same.  
I study mine and Davis does the same and I say, "Well I think mine are independance and the black one is.."   
"Negetivity.." Davis says.  
I smile at him thoughtfully and look over at Hayley, "And you?"  
Hayley looks down and then back up, "Uh.. Curiosity and trickery."  
"Mine are positivity and openess." Krystle says.  
Davis looks over at Yvonne's, "Beauty and talkativness."  
Krystle walks over to Rachel, "Her's are humor and being threatening."  
I look over at Lisa's, "And Lisa's are strength and self conciousness."  
Davis blinks, "This is weird.."  
I look down quickly, "You guys.. My egg is hatching..."  
They all crowd around me and look at the one egg as it hatches. Out pops a shadowy digimon, "Hello, I'm Shadowmon." Says the little Digimon right when the other egg in my lap hatches, out pops a dark cat Digimon looking like a black Gatomon (it's a real Digimon too) "My name is Black Tailmon (Or Black Gatomon)."  
Davis blinks, "I think I get it Ally.. You see, when you do the things for your crest it makes the Digimon digivolve.. And since you have a dark crest and digimon when you do the whatever is on your bad crest then your dark digimon digivolves."  
Krystle Hayley and I smile happily and nod to Davis.  
After a few minutes everyones eggs were hatching. Hayley's good Digimon is Phenixmon and her bad one, Impmon. Krystle's good one is Pantheramon and her bad one is virus Gabumon(real Digimon). Lisa's good one is Toucanmon (Real Digimon)her bad one is Yuki Agumon. Rachel's good Digimon is Dolphmon while her bad one is Digitamamon. Yvonne's good Digimon is Floramon and her bad one is Swanmon.  
"Cool!" Davis says.  
I hear a beeping noise and turn around to find a laptop with my name on it and an e-mail sign on the screen, "Hey it's an e-mail! And it's from Gennai!!"   
To Be Continued...  



End file.
